Hollisch
This character belongs to Soi, and is a part of The Phoenix Project. Cause we're going to save the gosh darn world. |} • DESCRIPTION In terms of physicality, Hollisch is among the larger subjects, with her size and stature implying great physical might. She weighs a lot more than even her imposing appearance can convey, with a dense musculature and skeleton that make her as immovable as a cliff face. The subject has a regality and unapproachability to her, with a towering, proud posture comparable to a carved statue. Her wingspan is far-reaching yet thin, making her a subpar flyer at best. She is definitely more a creature of the earth than the sky, better-suited to solid ground than flighty air. Her flight limbs are intended as a threat display - their membranes are jagged, dark silhouettes that can enshadow and intimidate foes. They are also quite dexterous and expressive, capable of a wide array of gestures. When not actively using them, Hollisch will wrap her wings around her upper torso and forelimbs, as if they were a cloak or a large scarf. Hollisch’s most noticeable trait is her coat of scales. The scutes are unusually lifeless and cold, with a texture similar to polished, glossy stone. This is because her very scales are a biological armour, organic marble that feels almost metallic in its solidity. The subject's dark-speckled hide is almost entirely of a colour between white and grey, with a few burnished regions here and there that resemble shining steel. Towards her more sable underbelly, the lamella assume a pleated pattern reminiscent of fluted plate. The scales themselves are large rhombus-shaped plates, inflexible yet non-restrictive - well-fitted to her frame. The subject's eyes are a subdued blue hue, and have vertical pupils akin to those of a cat. They are narrow and thin, almost-slits that are often shadowed by her brow. Her short, stubby claws are dark teal cartilage, while her horns protrusions are all a stark white colour. She has five of these horns, thin, symmetrically-arranged spindles that create a “circlet” of sorts upon her head. These spines will move into a fan-like configuration - a crest - in order to signal anger or discomfort on Hollisch's part. In terms of accessories, Hollisch bears a gold star sticker upon her right cheek. She will replace the sticker if it ever gets severely damaged or lost, no matter what. • BEHAVIOUR / PSYCHE Hollisch does not lean towards extroversion, but isn’t overly exhausted by social situations either. Never the first to start a conversation, the subject can nonetheless keep one going, even if her style of speaking is a bit blunt and stiff. She is not quick to anger, and shows great restraint. Hollisch is very stoic, very formal. She naturally has a professional, collected attitude, and does not often feel the need to share her emotions. She can focus well on tasks at hand, yet also seems closed-off - she just doesn't come across as emotionally accessible. She'll do her admirable best if someone actively seeks her out for support, but her mannerisms mean that she's not anyone's first choice for counsel. That's not to say that she's a bore, without life nor personality. Hollisch would actually be quite offended at that notion. She firmly believes that one can feel passion or strong emotions without having to show them off to the world. The MudWing is more pensive and subtle than most, but nonetheless has her own hobbies and interests and joys. If someone seeks her out personally, she's glad to share them. Hollisch definitely prefers one-on-one socialization over conversing in a group. There are too many voices in a gaggle, too many characters to keep track of and react to. When speaking to someone, alone, Hollisch comes across as more fluid and talkative, as having a firmer grasp on the situation. Though not good at retaining large amounts of information, the subject exhibits strong intuition and on-the-spot reasoning. She can reorganize her thought process and adapt quickly to new stimuli, but gets thrown off by overly drastic changes in her surroundings. Hollisch finds comfort in constancy and expectedness. She feels an intense, driving desire to protect others, as is her nature. Hollisch will subconsciously position herself in between fellows and perceived threats, and is constantly poised to defend those around her. She can quickly build up a great deal of loyalty to those close to her. The MudWing acts like a gargoyle of myth, vigilant of possible dangers yet maintaining a stony, unperturbed demeanour. And like a stone guardian, Hollisch is prepared to resorted to violence in the interests of defending those around her. Though she doesn't relish a fight, she feels no hesitation in starting one if it's the most effective thing to do. She does try to avoid killing though, it just doesn't sit right with her. The subject doesn’t just feel an urge to protect those around her - she is prone to immense guilt at the mere idea of others getting hurt. Hollisch does not take failure well, especially when it comes to her directive. She reasons that she can withstand most conditions unaffected, and if she was just faster or had put herself in a better position, she could’ve prevented her fellows from coming to harm. She’s more worried about the attacks that don’t hit her than those that do. Hollisch is well aware that most of her fellow subjects have regenerative capabilities that far surpass her own - that they can heal most physical wounds without trouble. But it still hurts them, whereas it may not hurt her. The MudWing simply feels a duty to hurl herself in between her friends and danger. She's proactive - preferring to stop a problem before it starts rather then mend from it afterwards. The MudWing opts towards optimism in most situations. She believes in her fellow subjects and the scientists, and thinks the world of them. Even when it comes to strangers, Hollisch takes people at their word, and never jumps to conclusions. The subject is also very quick to forgive. She doesn't hold grudges - she believes in second chances to a degree that is almost naïve, almost childish. Hollisch knows that, fundamentally, she is a starry-eyed dreamer. A guileless, childish idealist. And she doesn't think that's a bad thing. While forgiving of others, Hollisch is nowhere near as merciful to herself. She is constantly comparing herself to the other subjects in her head. She isn't open with her conclusions, using them as personal motivators - driving forces in her life. Her internal voice is one that is far too self-critical, far too hasty to attribute things to her own failings. Despite her competency and determination to improve, Hollisch can’t help but feel she’s not as good as she could be, that she's not good enough for the role she's intended to serve. At heart, Hollisch is a perfectionist who seeks affirmation and approval from her peer-group, to live up to her perceived expectations and responsibilities. The subject wishes to be seen as a silent, dependable protector, to fulfill her social niche as best she can, to be adequate for the purposes of the Phoenix Project. But she can’t help but feel inadequate a lot of the time. She is very conscious of her own flaws, of areas where she can improve. And while self-reflection is a good trait to have, Hollisch goes beyond that into spiraling worry and fear. Not only made to appear as one, Hollisch also wishes to be a marble sculpture in a way. A beacon, an exemplar, something as constant and dependable as a resolute stone. But if she is a statue, then there are cracks in her craftsmanship, flaws in the stonework. She knows that better than anyone. • ADAPTATIONS / SKILLS Hollisch is fairly strong, owing to her dense muscle and bone tissues as well as her physical size. She is more suited to warm temperatures than cold ones - her scales are fairly poor at retaining heat. She is very energy-efficient, being able to survive for an exceedingly long time without nourishment. However, when she does need to eat, she has more specific dietary requirements than those of most other subjects. While her immune system that is better than that of an average MudWing, it cannot compare to many of her fellows. Her most impressive feature is her dermal protection, her combination of genes making for a nearly unbreakable hide. She has a pliable test layer, owing to her tunicate heritage, which is then coated in ceramic scales microscopically patterned after an abalone’s shell. As such, her exterior surpasses steel in tensile strength. Her natural armour can also protect her to some extent from radiation, and its unreactive nature makes it incredibly resistant to corrosion. She can also shoot slicing jets of highly pressurized blood from her eyes, but loses a dangerously large amount of blood doing it for even a moment. The subject can choose to shoot blood from either or both of her eyes, and the blood will blast in the direction she is looking in. She has some control over the jets themselves, being able to change their pressure and radius dependent on the situation. Usage of this ability leaves Hollisch blind while her eyes heal, which can take anywhere between a few moments and an hour. This ability works via a pair of rigid black membranes that close over her eyes, each with a paper-thin slot that the blood is shunted through. She has specialized sclerotic rings so as to protect her eyes from the recoil. Hollisch has heightened senses, but, apart from taste, hers are far weaker than practically every other subject. Her niche seems to be that of a protector, a creature specialized for combat who must rely on the sensory-survival abilities of others. • RELATIONSHIPS 0372-M (Fell) General: Expanded: 0892-V (Vixen) General: Expanded: 4820-X (Fang) General: Expanded: 7782-C (Cavefish) General: Expanded: 7697-B (Jayfeather) General: Expanded: 1728-X (Jabiru) General: Expanded: 3298-S (Arion) General: Expanded: 9406-S (Desolation) General: Expanded: 5466-F (Fennec) General: Expanded: 0773-A (Orca) General: Expanded: 0293-C (Thalassic) General: Expanded: 1596-7 (Vulcan) General: Expanded: 0071-S (Immortal) General: Expanded: 4546-B (Chitin) General: Expanded: 3310-C (Huntress) General: Expanded: 3246-D (Jimson) General: Expanded: 0782-Q (Venia) General: Expanded: 1990-E (Peise) General: Expanded: 7619-X (Saturniidae) General: Expanded: • DEVELOPMENT Year 0 *MudWing subject broke through eggshell with unexpected ease - indicative that strength perhaps surpasses what was planned initially. *There were no issues revealed by initial tests, subject appears healthy. Year 2 *Subject has developed an interest in interpretive dance, and manifested a preference towards fruits. There are no major concerns with subject’s psychological and emotional developments. *Subject utilized her blood jets for the first time. Usage was seemingly unintentional, but the damage done was minimal - the fluid failed to break past the handler’s outer scales. The pressure of the jets will increase as the subject ages, and she will likely gain more control over them. Year 5 *Subject demonstrated exceptional behaviour with regards to the (REDACTED) incident. Colleague gave subject a golden star sticker, and complimented subject. She reacted very positively. *Subject seems emboldened by the incident, and has verbally expressed great interest in her own development. She has begun rehearsing survival and combat skills without prompting from staff. *Subject seems to be distancing herself from her fellows and is less motivated to socialize. Handler has noticed that she is more focused on the overarching goals of the Phoenix Project than any personal goals. Year 9 *Subject now believes that cutting off her relationships was a mistake, and nowadays is making more of an effort to connect with others. *Subject continues to put more effort and thought into her development than is expected of her. However, Handler reports that she is trying to leave more time for hobbies and socialization ("relax a bit" in her own words). Subject has picked up interpretive dance again, after a four year break. • MISC. ✶Hollisch is fond of orange juice, and is frequently given juice boxes by the staff. While taste is a factor, the subject also needs the potassium intake to recover properly from using her blood jets. ✶Hollisch is actually quite good at chess. ✶In addition to its use as armour, Hollisch's dermal plating also stores a supply of excess protein and iron. ✶Hollisch has expressed a desire to start a garden on a few occasions. She hasn't really thought about it in practical terms - she just thinks it would be nice. ✶She is afraid of cats. • Category:Characters Category:Content (Soi-ke) Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Artificially Created